Single serve coffee machines produce individual cups of coffee with pods or capsules of individual servings of grinded coffee. A user places the pod into the machine, which then pierces the pod and forces hot water to flow through the grinded coffee and into a container below.
One type of pod for such a coffee machine includes a sidewall and a bottom wall. A filter is adhered inside of the cup to the sidewall and coffee or another beverage ingredient is deposited in the filter. Finally, a cover or lid is sealed to a flange of the sidewall to enclose the coffee within the pod. In use, the cover is pierced to deliver water to the coffee within the body and the bottom wall is pierced to create a dispensing opening. One problem that can result from these actions is that the sidewall and/or bottom wall of the pod can buckle due to the compression forces created during piercing. A buckled sidewall can interfere with the proper creation and delivery of the resulting beverage. Another problem that can result in such a coffee pod is that the seal between the filter and the sidewall can include unadhered portions, which allow coffee grinds to bypass the filter and undesirably end up in the created beverage.